Dead Zone: Deja Voodoo
"Deja Voodoo" is the fifteenth episode of season two of Stephen King's The Dead Zone and the twenty-ninth episode of the series overall. It was directed by James Head and written by Karl Schaefer. It first aired on the USA Network on July 20th, 2003. In this episode, Johnny Smith meets a woman named Natalie Connor at a bar. He has visions of him kissing her, but then discovers that she is fated to be shot and killed in a seeming mugging gone wrong. Cast Starring Guest Starring Uncredited cast Notes & Trivia * This episode is included on the Dead Zone: The Complete Second Season, which was released in Region 1 DVD format on June 8th, 2004 and Dead Zone: The Complete Series, which was released on October 14th, 2010. Both collections were distributed through Lions Gate Entertainment. * This episode is production code number 2016. * This episode aired in Australia on the Nine Network on January 12th, 2005. TV Rage.com; The Dead Zone, "Deja Voodoo"; Episode Info. * This is the fourth episode of The Dead Zone directed by James Head. It is also his fourth episode from season two. He directs twenty episodes of the series overall. * This is the first episode of The Dead Zone written by Karl Schaefer. His next episode is "Finding Rachel (Part 1)". * Actress Nicole de Boer is credited in the opening cast billing, but the character of Sarah Bannerman does not appear in this episode. * Actor Mig Macario is credited as Miguelito Macario in this episode. * Actor Darren Hird, who plays Natalie Connor's husband, is uncredited for his participation in this episode. * This is the sixteenth appearance of actress Kristen Dalton in the role of Dana Bright. This is her final appearance as a regularly recurring character on the show. Allusions * The title of this episode is a combination of the phrases Déjà vu and Voodoo. Déjà vu is the perception of an experience that one may have recalled from their past, but retains no memory of such an instance, nor can one qualify the circumstances under which such an event may have occurred. Voodoo is a religion in which people cut off chicken heads, stick pins in dolls and make zombies. * Natalie Connor's comment about "Insurance Adjusters Gone Wild" is a pun on Girls Gone Wild, which is a series of video documentaries that film party sequences where teenage females are encouraged to remove their tops in front of the camera. * Doctor Lawrence is intended as a nod to Dr. Phil, who is a psychiatrist who hosts a television program in which he consults with patients on the set. Bloopers * Quotes * Bruce Lewis: Johnny, I'm down with using your powers for good. But sometimes you have to use them for your own good. .... * Johnny Smith: Johnny Smith: Busy night, huh? * Bruce Lewis: It'll be crowded everywhere. It's Friday. * Johnny Smith: I'ma grab us a seat. * Bruce Lewis: I'll put our name in. * Johnny Smith: This seat taken? * Natalie Connor: No. .... * Natalie Connor: I don't think I've ever met anyone like you before. * Johnny Smith: That's probably a good thing. .... * Johnny Smith: You see that woman sitting next to me? * Bruce Lewis: Yeah. * Johnny Smith: I just had a vision of her kissing me. * Bruce Lewis: Yeah? I have visions like that all the time. Except mine don't come true. .... * Johnny Smith: There's nothing I can do that won't screw it up somehow. I'ma just sit here, eat some clams, and she will be back, all right? * Bruce Lewis: Not necessarily. You could be changing the future just by deciding to sit on your ass and do nothing. .... * Natalie Connor: Hello there. * Johnny Smith: Hey. So we meet again. * Natalie Connor: Here to get your book signed? * Johnny Smith: Huh? I have no idea how this got in my hand. * Natalie Connor: "What Women Really Want." The last thing I really want is a fifty-year-old man telling me what I really want. * Johnny Smith: Me too. See also External Links * * * "Deja Voodoo" at Wikipedia * * * * * "Deja Voodoo" at the Stephen King Wiki References ---- Category:2003/Episodes Category:July, 2003/Episodes